LIFE IS TOUGH
by dragondancer2004
Summary: HARRY HAS TO MAKE A DESCISIONS BETWEE NEW GIRL OR GINNY RONHERMIONE NEVILLUNA and this is my first fanfic so plz be nice writing was never my strong point


Walking down a busy street a man stopped at a rather large brick mansion he walked up to the gate and typed in some numbers finally the gate opened and the man walked in this man was the great Harry potter he was 25 years old and the ministry of magic's best auror. He walked up to the door and waved his wand at the lock on the door and heard a little click then he pushed the door open he walk into the entry hall and looked around it was quiet he walked into the living room no one there he walked into the kitchen, the dining room, the gym, there was no one around he had 8 roommates and none of them were to be found he went back to the living room and sat down on the couch put his feet on the table he knew why ron, ginny, and Luna were gone Ron was in Norway with the cannons quiditch team probably in practice right now. And Ginny was in an all girls band on tour right now with some of her friends who stayed at the house as well but only one of them was nice enough to talk to him and the other was a total bitch who ignored every one but Ginny and Emily. and wouldn't be back until next week and Luna was at some convention for the quibbler representing her father. But there was no reason why Nevil or Hermione were gone. This made no sense maybe they were working late. He was very surprised to see the living room clean ron and hermione were getting married and hermione usually had the table covered in wedding plans. but harry decided to just wait for every one to get back so he went into the gymand started running on the tredmill. Suddenly he heard a large crash he ran upstairs and saw nevil laying underneath a mess of end table coat rack and broken glass.

"Nevil" harry yelled "what the hell happened!"

"Um…well…you see I was running into the house because I had some really good news but I was putting my coat up and it knocked over the table and the lamp and well now I'm stuck see" Replied nevil rather embarrassed.

"Well do you want help out or not?" Harry asked sarcasticly.

Nevil laughed at the question as harry waved his wand and the broken lamp repaired itself. Nevil grabbed harry's outstretched hand and harry pulled him to his feet.

"So nevil whats the big news?"harry asked in a friendly manner.

"Oh yeah I got an owl from ginny and since it's almost Christmas the band is coming home early and the convention is cancled because of weather so now all we have to do is get ron home and we will have one big Christmas party."nevil said with excitement.jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Well that's great but when you say party what do you mean?" harry asked.

"Oh well you see..a lot of people are coming."nevil said.

"Ok well we can have a party but we need to talk to every one else first."

"Great!" nevil said as he fell over the telephone cord. "I'll go owl ron and see if he can come home early."

At that same moment hermione ran into the house carring a large barn owl

"Harry! this just came for you, it's from the ministry."

"What I'm off duty for the week so why would it be here for me?" he said more asking himself then her.

"I don't know all I know is that it's from tonks and that this owl is to young to be flying letters." She said rather rudely.

"Well give it here and I'll take care of it then we'll go out to dinner all of us.and nevil send hedwig to ron please and we might get a response tonight."

Nevil nodded and ran up the stairs. harry took the owl from hermione and headed for the kitchen he set the owl on the counter and untied the letter,read it and sat in shock.

"Harry? are you alright?"

"Huh? oh yeah hermione what's up?" harry said ina dazed voice.

"Oh, nothing it's just... well you see if ron does come home i was wondering maybe... well would you put that locking spell on my door in advance for some reason i cant get that spell down so could you do it."said hermione rather embarresed

"Why do you want that lock?...oh never mind i got it "harry gave hermione a smirk "that is so gross."

"Harry ron and i are engadged and it's not like anyone's gonna bother us you'll be to busy drooling over ginny and emi it's not like i have anything to worry about. well maybe nevil and luna but thats why i want the lock."

"Alright i'll put it on when we get back from dinner"

"Great thanks harry" hermione hugged him and left the room

Harry looked down at the letter he was going through thoughts in his head it was just last week when tonks had called him in her office and told harry she had bad news she was telling harry all about her and charlies big break up finally she broke down in tears harry walked around the desk and put his arms around her finally she told him the big problem she thought she was pregnant and she didn't want to tell bill now because he would be mad at her and she just needed someone to talk to harry was happy to listen to her he knew how hard it was for tonks to open up to people.she had asked him to keep it a secret and he did but today harry had totally forgotten that today tonks was gonna find out for sure if she was. harry looked down at the letter.

"Poor tonks." harry said out loud not knowing there was anyone in the room.

"Why whats wrong?" harry turned only to see nevil dressed in a pair of black jeans and white tee shirt harry smacked his head with the palm of his hand

"Oh nothing what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh i just bought it today at some muggle mall,why is it hidouios?"

"Um kinda, sorry nevil but hey I'm not the fashion freak ask ginny or emi im sure they'll help you out.lets go get hermione I'm starving.


End file.
